Trip To Suna
by Infinately Kurix
Summary: When 8 shinobi are paired together and almost all of them like somone else in the squad what will happen? ShikaxTemari Maybe NaruxSakura Maybe NarutoxHinata Maybe InoxShika Maybe KankuroxIno
1. Chapter 1

5:00 Am

Slightly opening his eyes Kankuro got out of bed

He thought for a moment...( Well today is the day of the mission me and temari must lead a group of 6 Konoha Shinobi to the Sand Village to deliver an important message to the Kazekage Gaara my younger brother) Because of this he must get up early,Which he hated.

"Time to get dressed!"He yelled in a sarcastic voice which sounded happy although he wasn't,for there's three things he does not like is ,1.Waking up early,2.Dealing with konoha shinobi,3.Shikamaru.

The reason he didn't like Shikamaru was because he was dating his sister,he rejected anybody who dated his sister there had to have something wrong with them in his eyes.Here is some of what hes said to her past boyfriends "He's too Weak,stupid,happy,old,young,strong,lazy,weird,wacky,gay,loserish,short,tall,girly,smart, and the list goes on.He knew this weren't all bad things but he made up exuses because he thought no one was good enough for his older sister.

Well he couldn't do anything about it(yet)so he just got dressed and began towards Hokage Tsunade's Headquarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5:00 Am

Temari leaped out of bed threw her arms in the air and yelled non-sarcastically "This is going to be the best day ever!"

She ran to her bathroom applying the little makeup she wore while saying to herself "Oh my i cant believe its already here this is the day that me and my bro-"she stopped thinking about him for she knew he didn't approve of her and her boyfriend shikamaru she continued her sentence "Kankuro get to escort Shi-"She stopped thinking of him the tall dark haired boy who made her feel "Complete" She said she once again continued her sentence "Shikamaru and his friends to deliver the impo-"She stopped once again and thought what the important message was then she once again continued her sentence"Important message to the kazekage which is my younger brother"She giggled jumping up grabbed her fan and ran outside to the spot to meet shikamaru from there he and her would go to the Hokages Headquarters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5:10 AM

"ohhhh"shikamaru yeppled,he got up bed easier than he use to when he was 12 for he was lazy then.

He jumped up and on his desk was a picture of his girlfriend temari,how he loved her,although it was just puppy love at this time he knew one day it might grow to more than that,true love.

He quickly got dressed in his usual attire,he started walking out the door to go to the spot to meet temari then they would go to the Hokages Headquarters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4:30 AM

Ino steadily got out of bed her usually bueatiful hair crazy looking in a bed head,she said to herself "Thats me Ino the girl that everybody likes the good girl who is perfect but he doesn't like me."By he she was referring to Shikamaru

Se had a crush on them since the ninja acadamy he used to be the back of her mind boy that she only thought about when she saw him but ever since he started dating Temari she cant get him off her mind.

"But he barely notices me..."she thought to herself while getting dressed.I will not even describe her thoughts while she got dressed for ino is a prep and preps take a long time to get dressed which is why she set her alarm for 4:00 AM

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5:05 AM

The somewhat large shinobi Choji slowly sat up from his bed and grabbed his bag of chips and started to talk to himself while he got dressed.

"WellMunchthis is goingMunchto be a very long trip to the sand villageMunchyou know with Shikamaru andMunchTemari dating and Ino still liking ShikaMunchi bet there will be many many tears and emotionsMunchwhich sucks my only one true love isMunchFood!!!!!"

Choji threw his bag of chips away and looked into one of the drawers which he grabbed another bag and stuffed his pockets full with the rest (There were 20-30 bags of chips in the drawer)

He then walked outside noticed by many for he smacked so loud it could be heard all throughout konoha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5:00 AM

Hinata sat up brushing the sleep out of her eyes"Naruto"she said quitely.

He was the first thing she thought about in the morning and the last in the night and everywhere in between.

She sat up and walked out of her room and across the Hyuuga Mansions hallways till she finally got to the ladies dressing room.

She walked inside,there was hundreds of great outfits...she chose her regular one for she tried so hard to get naruto to like her she figured it didn't matter how she dressed she was at the point she didn't care,she just didn't want to get in anybodys way.

She walked to her fathers room"Father?"

"Yes Hinata"

"I'm Going to lady tsunades headquarters now"

He was proud of her and gave her a hug but he reminder her why it was her chosen to go"Remember though the only reason you were allowed to go is because of your byukuagan and neji wasn't available"

"Yes Father..." She left the mansion and started walking to tsunades Headquaters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4:45 AM

Sakura leaped out of bed and immediately thought about all the drama

"Its gonna be up to me to straiten this out like always"

She quickly got dressed and ran to Tsunades house for tsunade was her master she had to be there early

"Hey lady tsunade are any of the other students here yet?"

"Well Ino got here 10 Minutes ago your late Sakura, i want you to run laps until the rest of the students get here"

DRAT!!! Sakura thought as she ran the laps "I was sure id be there before ino!!!!"

He he Ino thought she whispered "Sakura your gonna have to try harder than that to beat me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9:22 AM

Naruto woke up and after he realized what time it was Ran to the headquaters cause he knew...he was dead 


	2. Turn right and your at the Headquarters

Shikamaru ran to the tree that he and Temari was supposed to meet at.

Temari looked at Shikamaru she ran and he caught here and spun her around kissing her and holding it for about 15 seconds.

"Oh Shikamaru!,Its been so long since I've seen you!"Temari said

"Actually Temari i just saw you yesterday"

Temari punched his arm"You made me look stupid!"She said smiling

"I Was Just Kidding Temari"Shikamaru thought about how girls were troublesome at times."Well we have about 10 minutes of time to kill he lent back on the tree they met at.

Kankuro walked up to Shikamaru With crow on his back"Hey Shikamaru how you doing?"

"Well i gu-" he was cut of as Kankuro threw 3 Shuriken at him

"Ahhhh!"Shikamaru ducked and Used his shadow possession jutsu on him and took bombs out of his pouch an threw them at Kankuro.Kankuro flew on the ground and the smoke shrouded him and Shikamaru.

Temari screamed

As soon as the dust cleared Crow was right in front of Shikamaru And it scared shikamaru and made him fall back.

The tree he fell on turned into Black Ant(Kankuro's puppet that he traps people in)and Shikamaru fell in Black Ant.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!Get me outta here!"Shikamaru Screamed

"I told you stay away from my sister!!!You see i used transformation jutsu on black ant to make him look like a tree and you didnt hit me with possesion you hit crow and i came out of his pouch"

Kankuro was proud of deafeting Shikamaru without even getting scratched.

Temari ran up to Kankuro And Punched him in the face and he flew into crow.

"GET MY BOYFRIEND OUT OF THERE!!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs

"What did i do?"kankuro asked

"Temari!"Asuma came out of nowhere and grabbed kankuro"you don't have to answer that Temari,now Kankuro i don't know how you do it in Suna but down here we try to get along with are teammates,do you understand?"

"Yes sir"Kankuro said ashamed and slightly embarrassed

"Ok now let him out or ill make you"Asuma said

"Yes sir"Kankuro said,then kankuro made black ant open

Shikamaru fell out and Temari ran to him

"Shikamaru are you okay?"Temari asked

"Yeah i didn't get hurt"He said and then gave her a slight kiss on the lips

Asuma wondered if Ino knew about Shikamaru And Temari dating but he figured she did "Okay now Kankuro say your sorry to both of them"

"Yes Sir"Kankuro looked at the ground"Sorry Shikamaru,sorry Temari"

"We forgive you"Shikamaru And Temari said Simultaneously

"Okay well ill be on my way now kids"Asuma walked away

Kankuro Glared at Shikamaru and said"No hard feelings?"He offered his hand for a shake but before Shikamaru could shake it he moved his hands"Too Slow!!"

"Kankuro!"Temari said"If your gonna be imature then you can walk by yourself!"

They arrived at the Headquarters they walked inside seeing outside the window Sakura still running with sweat pouring down her body and Ino sitting.

Tsuunade Walked into the room"Ah your here!"Sit down Everybody else gets here we will discuse the plans.If you have any questions please ask now"

Temari And Ino raised there hands

"Temari you first"Tsunade said

"Okay Miss Tsunade why is Sakura outside running shouldn't we all be outside running?"Temari asked

"Sakura was Punished for being late"

"Well we came after her"

"Yes but Sakura is my student and i told her to be hear an hour before anybody else"

"Oh i see"

"Ino now your question"

"Okay Miss Tsunade well isn't the most your supposed to have for a platoon is five because if you go over 5 you lose the ability to hide as well and you lose speed?"Ino asked

"Exelent question Ino well your correct five is the maximum amount for a platoon but on this jorney there will probly be many enemies so you will have to rely on power rather then speed,just like me!"

"Thank you Tsunade"Ino said being a kiss up

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura saw the Shinobi threw the window she walked inside with a puddle of sweat behind her"Lady TsunadeGaspcan iGaspstop now?"

"Yes Sakura i will allow you to stop"

Sakura plopped on one of the nine chairs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata slowly walked to the Headquarters and she kept hearing a Munch

She met up with Choiji and started walking to the Headquarters but they didn't speak until they were almost to the hospital

"Ch-Chouji?"Hinata asked

"Yeah Munch Hintata?"Chouji said eating his 3rd pack of chips

"H-have you e-ever liked a g-g-girl?"

"No have Munch you"

Hinata blushed"No I'm not a lesbian"

Chouji laughed"I know that! Munch I meant have you Munch ever liked a boy? Munch but you don't have Munch to answer i already know you like Munch Naruto"

Hinata Blushed deeply"How did you know that did neji tell you?"

"No everyone knows Munch Besides Naruto,Hey were Munch Here!"

The two walked inside and sat down

"Good to see you "Chouji and Hinata,Now we just have to wait for Naruto"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was running as fast as he could it had already been hours since the rest of the squad got there he finally reached his destination he ran inside and all the girls besides Hinata Gasped,Hinata Blushed,And all the boys laughed.

Naruto was in such a hurry to get to the Headquarters he forgot to get dressed and hes just wearing his boxers.

He Embaresedly walk up to his Grandma Tsunade and whispered in her ears"Do you have any Cl-"

She cut him off and said as loud as she could "NARUTO THERE IS SOME SPARE CLOTHES IN THE SECOND ROOM ON THE LEFT IN THE HALLWAY!!!!"

He ran to the room

5 Minutes Later

"Ok I'm back"he said wearing a plain white T-Shirt and grey pants

"Ok well now Everybody you all brought your own food correct raise your hand if you didn't"

Naruto Raised his hand he was the only one"Well i forgot to grab my food th-" Tsunade cut him off"First door to the left Naruto"

He walked to the room

5 Minutes Later

Naruto walked back into the room with a food pack this time

"That is all,Temari you and Kankuro are the leaders of this mission kankuro you hold the message and Temari you hold the map"

Everyone said at once"Yes Maam"

The group then walked to the gate of konoha and slept there for the night tomorrow they will start there trip.

-  
Chapter Over

well how do like it?

please tell me what you think of these 2 chapters 


	3. To The Village

It was morning the 8 team squad were still seeping but Naruto was up,he had been putting toilet paper all over all of the boy Shinobi.

He didnt think it was right to do this to a girl Shinobi.

Naruto went back to sleep.

Then the Female Shinobi besides hinata then woke up,seeing what happed to the boys they new naruto did this.

So they took some of there makeup and made Naruto all pretty and then went back to sleep.

Then the boys woke up and then they woke everybody up."WHO DID THIS!!!?"The boys besides Naruto screamed

The girls sat up and laughed at the boys with toilet paper all over them.

Then they turned and laughed at Naruto except Hinata.

"Temari come here"Kankuro said

Temari walked with him away from the group"What is it Kankuro"She said in an Annoyed voice.

"I know that you and the girls besides Hinata did this and i don't think Shikamaru is a good influence"Kankuro said softly

"I guess your right"Temari said softly

She waited seconds and then punched him in his face as he flew back from the blow"I'm a big girl kankuro i can take care of myself!"

Kankuro laid there in defeat

Temari and Sakura went back and talked about boys.

"Hey Shikamaru"Ino said

"Hey Ino how are you doing?Its great isn't it me you and Chouji all in one Squad again!"

Ino looked back at Chouji as he was eating his chips and watching Shikamaru and Ino.

"Yeah i guess its great if you like this sort of thing..."Ino said looking at the ground"So you really like that Temari girl dont you?"She asked ashamedly

"Yeah shes great,i used to like this other girl but i gave up on her..."he said

"Who!?"Ino said Sounding Extatic but trying to hold it out

"ah no one"he said happily

The two got Dressed as the others besides Hinata And Naruto got dressed

"Hey Hinata what are you up to?"Naruto said joyfully looking like a girl

Hinata was emmbaresed and ran away

Everybody just got done getting dressed

Alright Temari said today were going to go in teams of 2 the teams will be

Me And Shikamaru

Ino And Kankuro

Naruto And Sakura

Chouji And Hinata

"But Lady Tsunade said that we would base our group on power"Ino said contradicting Temari

"Correct which is why all four team will have 1 of these"Temari passed whistles out"If something goes wrong sound these whistles ok?"

"Yes!"Everybody said besides Kankuro and Temari Because they were the leaders

Today we well all be going to Tanzaku Gai a small village only 300 miles away from Konoha now Everybody get into your teams and spread out!"

All the teams went there separate ways

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru and Temari were leaping threw the tree's and temari grabbed Shikamaru's arm.

"Shikamaru?Cant we go slower you seem mad"Temari said innocently

"Well i am kind of upset"Shikamaru said in a somewhat irritated voice

"Why?"

"Well you but one of my really good friends,Ino into a team with that monster of a brother you got"

Temari Gasped"Well im ashamed at you Shikamaru,My brother may be annoying sometimes but hes not a monster and i know why you don't want her in his team...Cause you like her don't you?you think shes prettier than me!"Temari said as she started running fast while crying

"No its n-"Shikamaru was cut off

"Don't talk to me lets just get to Tanzaku Gai and then you can leave me alone..Besides the only reason i put Kankuro in that team was so maybe if he found a girl he liked then he would forget about us"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They ran at an average speed,Kankuro really started to like Ino more every time he looked at her

"So Ino is your name right?"Kankuro said trying to break the ice

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering"Kankuro said

"Well have you ever liked someone and not have them like you back?"Ino said

"Um no i never have liked a girl"It was clear to Kankuro that Ino liked Shikamaru so Kankuro had one choice 1.Use Ino to break up Shikamaru and Temari 2.Try to see if he could get together with Ino

"Oh okay well ummmm?"

"Ummmm what?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?"Ino asked slightly embarrassed

"I wold love to!"

"Cool then when we get to Tanzaku Gai we can go on a date!"Ino said Cheerfully

Kankuro decided since she liked him he would go with #2 option and date her

Ino Decided since Kankuro Clearly liked her and she knew Shikamaru's Dislike for Kankuro she would use Kankuro to make Shikamaru Jealous which in her mind was cruel yet Brilliant

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata walked with chouji and asked him"You kn-know Naruto Pretty Good Right?"

"Yeah you could say thatMunch"

"Well?"

"Well Munch What?"

"Do you think he likes me?"

Chouji was shocked and made up something fast

"He Munch Likes Munch You Munch And Munch Sakura Munch!!!"

"So he likes me?"

"Yeah!"Chouji said nervously while thinking about how this will be a long trip

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and Naruto were running threw the forest Naruto still looking like a girl

"So Sakura you wanna go on a date?"

"No"

Naruto once again was rejected and got the shortest talking time in the whole freaking Story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Shinobi met at the gates of the village Shikamaru watching Ino to make sure she was ok,Ino then Kissed Kankuro and it made him jealous Very Jeulus.

He then realized he still liked Ino but he also liked Temari

"Whew Kankuro your the best kisser ever!"Ino said inntentionally to get Shikamaru mad

Shikamaru Grabbed Temari's are and swung her over to kiss only after they kissed he realized it was Hinata he kissed.

Hinata Fainted into Naruto's arms

Temari saw Hinata and Shikamaru kissing and she was furious"Shikamaru Nara i don't want you to ever talk to me again!!!"

MunchMunchMunchMunchMunch Chouji chewed while watching the drama

Kankuro at this time was the happiest person in the world,His sis and Shikamaru broke up,And he thought he had the girl of his dreams

Sakura sat back and watched the drama with chouji

"Lets just go inside the village okay?"Temari said

As the group walked in the village to see none other than 4 Powerful Crimminal shinobi wreaking havoc on the village they were

Name:Yamono Hitarashi Appearance:Dark hair,Average hight boy who wore black and white clothing black pants White shirt Jutsu Type:Water Rank:A Criminal

Name:Usu Terpotoly Appearance:Woman Draked haired Average size wears all Red out fit Jutsu:Fire Rank:A Rank criminal

Name "Ug"  
Appearance:A Giant sized about 4 times the regular shinobi size with tan skin and only wearing brown cloth to hide his private Jutsu:Brute Strength and Earth Rank A Rank criminal

Name: Hornswaggle Appearance:A Leprechaun who wears all green Jutsu:Distraction Rank:D Criminal

And together they were they called themselves "The People who reek havoc"! 


End file.
